L'amour c'est comme un bonbon fait chi
by N'a qu'une Main
Summary: Harry se rend compte de son amour pour son prof de potion, et cela le plonge dans un état second. OS, lemon.


Que des conneries

Bonjour les gens !

Donc ceci est ma premier harry/severus, ainsi que mon premier lemon, donc faut me dire si je suis nulle ou si je peux continuer, non ?

Vous pouvez y aller dans vos reviews, j'ai pas peur des commentaires, c'est fait pour m'améliorer.

Merci, bonne lecture ! ('fin, j'éspère pour vous)

**L'amour c'est chiant**

L'amour c'est magnifique, l'amour c'est incroyable … Et patati et patata. Que des conneries tout ça.

L'amour ça fait souffrir. On espère toujours, on attend quelque chose qui ne vient pas, et on souffre. On souffre atrocement.

C'est à ça que je pense en ce moment. Je vois Ron et Hermione qui se bécotent tout le temps, ils me disent que c'est merveilleux, mais moi je trouve pas. En même temps … c'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée que de tomber amoureux du Maître des Cachots, mon prof de Potion, Severus Rogue.

Tout ça c'est de la faute de Ron et d'Hermione. Au début, ça me faisait rien, j'étais même heureux pour eux. Puis un soir j'ai demandé à Ron s'il voulait faire du balai avec moi. Il m'a répondu qu'il avait autre chose à faire … avec Hermione.

-Ah … Bon. Je vais me coucher alors. Rentrez pas trop tard, hein ?

-T'inquiète Maman.

Je riais doucement et montais dans le dortoir. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir cette nuit-là. C'est le lendemain, pendant le cours de Potion que j'ai compris ce qui se passait.

Ron et Hermione allaient me laisser tout seul. Ils allaient passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble, et ils finiront pas m'oublier, et je serai tout seul, comme avant …

C'est comme si j'avais reçu un coup de marteau dans la poitrine. J'ai eu du mal à respirer, la classe devenait de plus en plus sombre, puis j'ai senti les larmes monter. Je me suis lever d'un coup, j'ai ouvert la porte avec fracas et je suis partis m'enfermer dans un cachot voisin, n'entendant même pas les chuchotement autour de moi. Et j'ai pleuré.

Pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, criant du plus profond de ma poitrine, comme un enfant. Les larmes dévalaient le long de mon visage, ne s'arrêtant plus. Même quand la porte du cachot s'est ouverte j'ai continué de pleurer, quand une main s'est posée sur mon épaule j'ai continué de crier. La main s'est déplacée pour m'entourer les épaules et un corps s'est serré contre le mien. Aussitôt, j'ai agrippé la personne comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage, enfouissant mon visage contre le torse de la personne, mouillant de mes larmes sont haut. La personne ne faisait que me serrer dans ses bras, ne parlait pas, c'était inutile.

Peu à peu, je me suis calmé, hoquetant quand même de temps en temps. Calmé pour de bon, j'ai relevé la tête pour voir celui qui m'avait retenu. Mes yeux s'agrandirent en découvrant mon professeur de Potion, le visage grave, une lueur de compassion dans ses yeux habituellement froids et cruels. Il s'est relevé, m'entraînant avec lui, et doucement, nous nous sommes dirigé vers la porte. Il m'a conduit à l'infirmerie où Ron et Hermione était déjà là, Pompom aussi, avec une énorme tablette de chocolat entre les mains. Mais lui, il n'est pas resté. Il est repartit aussitôt pour donner son cours. Mais ce n'est pas à ce moment là que je suis tombé amoureux, pas encore. J'éprouvais juste un sentiment de reconnaissance.

C'est le lendemain ; tout le monde se précipite vers moi et me demande comment je vais, qu'est-ce qui c'était passé, si j'allais mieux, etc. … Je leur adressai des sourires forcés, leur assurant que tout allait bien, et ils me croyaient tous ! Ron et Hermione avaient recommencés à batifoler, et tout le monde croyait que c'était juste un flash-back de la bataille finale contre Voldemort qui avait refait surface.

Les imbéciles …

La journée reprit son cours normal, mais moi j'étais toujours aussi mal à l'intérieur. Vint le cours de Potion. Je ne faisais pas du tout attention, mon regard était dans le vague, j'attendais avec hâte la sonnerie pour pouvoir aller dîner et me coucher. Quand elle vint enfin, j'allais sortir quand …

-Potter. Je voudrais vous parler.

Il attendit que tout le monde soit partit pour me parler.

-Comment allez-vous depuis hier ?

-Mieux Professeur.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, c'était juste une petite angoisse à cause de la bataille. J'en ai de temps en temps.

Je lui faisais mon faux sourire, celui qui marchait avec tout le monde, mais à mon grand étonnement, il fit un geste dédaigneux de la main.

-Pas de ça avec moi Potter. Cela me surprend que tout le monde vous croit, vous êtes un bien mauvais acteur.

-Je …

-Je ne veux pas m'insinuer dans vos affaires, c'est votre vie privée, mais ne faites rien de stupide, et si vous voulez parler, je peux écouter.

-Mais vous …

-J'ai passé sept ans à vous protéger Potter, je ne voudrais pas que toutes ces années d'efforts deviennent inutiles à cause d'une simple affaire de cœur. Ce sera tout, vous pouvez sortir.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fais.

Dehors, j'étais très surpris. Lui, le bâtard graisseux, le monstre des cachots, la terreur de la salle de potion, celui qui me détestait autant que c'était permis, il était le seul à avoir compris que je n'allais pas bien. Le SEUL qui avait fait attention à moi. Encore une fois, je ressentais quelque chose d'étrange à l'intérieur, mais ce n'était pas comme hier, c'était bien plus doux. A ce moment, je n'avais toujours pas compris …

Puis les jours ont passés, les jours sont devenus des semaines, les semaines des mois … J'étais devenu bizarre, j'attendais le cour de Potion avec impatience, mettais tout mon cœur dans cette matière, écoutais attentivement Rogue, je ratais de moins en moins mes potions … Tout le monde était très surprit, mes amis le plus.

-Mais pourtant tu détestes Rogue ! Et donc tu détestes les Potions.

-Ron, c'est complètement idiot comme logique. C'est très bien qu'Harry s'intéresse enfin cette matière. Hein que c'est intéressant ?

-Oui. Bien plus que je le pensais au début.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peux bien y avoir d'intéressants dans des liquides ? demanda Ron.

Hermione s'approcha de lui, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Ron et le faire rougir un peu.

-Qui aurait put croire que la studieuse Hermione Granger était aussi aguicheuse ?

Et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche … Encore … Cette sensation étrange et douloureuse que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis des mois. Ca me laissa pantelant …

C'était la nuit et j'attendais Ron qui n'était pas encore rentrer de son rencard avec Hermione. Leurs gloussements et leurs chuchotements m'avertirent de leur arrivée, et le portrait de la Grosse-Dame s'ouvrit sur deux adolescents en pleins ébats buccales. Je toussais pour signaler ma présence, et les deux rigolos se retournèrent vivement, rouges comme des écrevisses.

-Oh ! Euh … Harry.

-Bon, euh ... J'vais me coucher moi. Bonne nuit les garçons.

-Bonne nuit Herm'.

-Salut Hermione.

Après un dernier regard tout tendre, gimauveux à souhait et bien écœurant, mon amie monta dans le dortoir des filles. Ron s'effondra dans un canapé en regardant le plafond.

-La vie est géniale Harry. Faudrait vraiment que t'en profites plus maintenant.

-Ron ?

-Hmm.

-C'est comment être amoureux.

Son visage devint tout de suite très tendre.

-C'est comme un bonbon. Au début, tu te demande si tu dois vraiment l'ouvrire, si tu vas pas prendre des calories, avec caries, trop pleins de sucres, et si ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Puis, si t'as le courage, tu l'ouvres et tu le regardes un instant. T'as déjà une idée du goût, parfois tu sais à l'avance si tu l'aimeras ou pas et si tu vas vraiment le manger. Après, si tu le fais, c'est génial. T'en veux encore et toujours, tu veux que ça continue, tu es heureux. Une fois que le bonbon est fini, tu te sens toujours heureux, t'as envie de sourire et d'en reprendre, mais tu te contente de celui-là pour pas que le goût ne devienne trop fade.

Il est incroyablement sérieux, et je comprends l'ampleur de ce qu'il ressent pour Hermione.

On continue de bavarder de deux ou trois broutilles, puis on monte se coucher. Dans mon lit, je repense à tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Soudain, la vérité, MA vérité, me frappe de plein fouet. J'aime Severus Rogue. J'en peux plus de ne pas le voir, ses piques ne me gênent plus, quand je le regarde, je me sens heureux … Au lieu d'être joyeux, je m'effondre.

Condamné à aimer un homme qui vous voit comme une nuisance et qui n'aime rien ni personne à part les potions … Je sais très bien qu'il ne m'aimera jamais, qu'il ne m'appréciera même pas. Je ne suis même pas triste, je suis juste … mort, à l'intérieur.

Harry Potter n'est plus que le fantôme de ce qu'il était autrefois. Il ne sourit plus, il ne rit plus, il ne fait plus du tout attention aux cours et ses notes sont catastrophiques, il a perdu l'appétit, il fait de l'insomnie … Il n'arrive même plus à jouer au Quidditch. Absolument tout le monde a remarqué son changement, sauf deux personnes pour qui la vie n'est qu'un immense champ de pâquerettes avec des petits anges à poiles volants autour d'eux. Je vous laisse devinez qui … Les Serpentards sont très heureux, ils m'insultent et je ne réponds même pas, donc ils le font autant qu'ils veulent.

Le cours de Potion est une véritable torture. Mes gestes sont automatiques, on dirait un robot, et comme je ne fais pas attention je me trompe, donc ma potion explose ou crame le chaudron, donc la source de tous mes tourments, mon fantasme perso, ma source de douleur, mon prof, Severus quoi, me hurle dessus que je ne suis qu'un incapable, et patati et patata … D'ailleurs ses cris sont bien plus puissants qu'avant, il me déteste de plus en plus apparemment. C'est cool, nan ?

Et donc, je suis collé tous les soirs, donc tous les soirs je suis seul avec lui, où il ne fait rien et moi j'écris des lignes et des lignes de théories sur les potions. Sauf que mon esprit meurtrit se met alors à divaguer et je commence à un speech sur « l'amour c'est chiant », ce qui me vaut de heures de colles supplémentaires … En tout cas ma vie est bien remplie.

Fallait bien que l'un de nous deux craque, n'est-ce pas ?

Ere Potter en Paine, jour n° 23, heure 22 du jour 23, Potter Subject est dans les cachots pour sa 23ème punitions. Source de peine à 1h00. Oh, oh ! Ruptures de neurones ! Ruptures de neurones ! Maïdé ! Maïdé ! Les derniers circuits de Potter Subject viennent de cramer. Trop tard, la manœuvre n'a pas pu être amorcée, commençons donc.

«… ainsi il veut mieux cueillir le chiendent à la pleine lune. D'ailleurs, la pleine lune c'est très chiant. Mais ouais ! C'est le jour phare des rendez-vous au clair de lune avec petits bisous, cadeaux, des je t'aimes plein de guimauves et des bisous, bisous pleins de bave. Dégueulasse, n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite … »

J'allais continuer mon devoir exemplaire, quand Source de peine m'arrache ma feuille pour la lire, les yeux allant de lignes en lignes à une vitesse effarante. D'un geste rapide, il déchire le parchemin en deux et plaque ses deux mains violemment sur ma table. Nos regards s'affrontent, le mien est complètement inexpressif, le sien reflète sa colère noire.

-Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive !

-Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire ? Je ne suis que l'infâme petit Gryfondor, fils de James Potter de surcroît, le cornichon bon à rien en Potion, votre pire cauchemar. Vous en avez rien à foutre de moi.

-Je ne vous permets pas.

Sa voix est glaciale, encore plus froide que d'habitude. Le pauvre Neville en ferai une attaque. 'fin moi, ça ne me touche plus.

-J'ai passé des années de ma vie à vous protéger et à m'assurer qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Vous êtes mon élève, peut-être pas mon préféré, je l'admets, mais quand même mon élève. Et même si la guerre est finie, même s'il n'y a plus de menace sur vous, je continu le travail que m'a donné Dumbledore. Je vous connais par cœur, et en ce moment, je peux clairement dire que vous n'allez pas bien, mais alors Pas bien du tout. Tout le monde peut le dire, mais vous n'essayez même pas de régler se problème.

-C'est facile pour vous de dire ça. Vous savez même pas ce que c'est mon problème.

-Une affaire de cœur ?

Je le regarde avec surprise. Il soupire et s'adosse contre ma table en croisant les bras.

-C'est depuis que vos deux amis se sont mis ensemble que vous n'allez pas bien.

Je ne réponds pas.

-Soit vous êtes amoureux de miss Granger et vous êtes en train de souffrir, soit vous avez pris conscience de votre homosexualité et vous êtes désespérer. Je penche pour la seconde option.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que je ne vous voit PAS DU TOUT amoureux de miss Granger.

-Je pourrais être amoureux de Ron.

-Non, c'est votre meilleur ami. Vous n'éprouverez jamais d'amour pour votre premier ami.

-Vous me connaissez bien, effectivement. Mais ce n'est pas parfaitement ça.

-Alors quoi.

-…

-Potter, je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques mois, je suis là pour vous écouter. Pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas profiter ?

J'éclate de rire, sans joie, mais de rire.

-Vous devez être vraiment stupide. Avec vos airs de vampires, comment voulez-vous que quelqu'un vienne se confier à vous ? Vous m'avez torturé pendant sept ans, vous croyez vraiment que je vais venir vous parlez comme ça ? Mais tout le monde est stupide ici ! C'est pas croyable !

Ca y est, je craque.

-Vous m'avez surveiller pendant des années parce que j'étais le Survivant, pas parce que j'étais Harry ! Tout le monde s'en fiche d'Harry, seul celui qui est là pour tuer des mages noirs à cagoules compte. Vous aussi ! C'est pareil ! Vous avez jamais prit la peine de me connaître, vous ne voyiez qu'un Gryfondor bon à rien fils de votre pire ennemi. Si on vous avait pas dit qui j'étais, j'aurai été comme n'importe qui pour vous, un être nuisible de plus. Tout le monde s'en fiche de moi, absolument tout le monde.

Et après, j'ai eu très mal. Pas à l'intérieur cette fois. Non, non. J'avais mal parce qu'il venait de me donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Elle était pas cassée et je ne saignait pas, mais elle me faisait mal tout de même.

-Tout ce que vous dites prouve que j'ai raison ! Les gens vous aiment Harry ! Pas seulement parce que vous êtes le Sauveur universel, mais aussi parce que vous êtes l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que l'on puisse trouver ! Vous pensez qu'il y en a beaucoup des gens qui font face à des problèmes tels que les votre ? Certains s'enfuiraient la queue entre les jambes s'ils devaient confronter tout ce que vous avez endurer, pour le bonheur des autres ! Bien sûr, certains ne vous aime que parce que vous êtes cette bête de foire qui fait marcher les journaux, mais certains, comme tous les élèves de Poudlard je pense, même les Serpentards, savent qui vous êtes réellement, c'est à dire un Gryfondor têtue avec un cœur d'or et une cervelle aussi grosse qu'un petit pois.

Malgré-moi, je ris. Il me fait un petit sourire, mais vraiment tout petit.

-Nous avons régler ce premier point. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, parlez-moi. Dites-moi ce qui se passe.

Je ris, toujours de ce rire sans joie. Je me lève, marche un peu dans la salle. Après tout, si je lui dis vraiment ce qui se passe, il me repoussera et ne me parlera plus jamais, ce sera la belle vie en cours jusqu'à la remise des diplômes et je ne le reverrai plus jamais, donc ce sera pas trop douloureux. Je partirai me suicider sur la banquise, là où personne ne me trouvera. A mon tour, je m'appuie contre la table, à côté de lui.

-C'est simple professeur ; même très banal. Je suis amoureux, d'un homme comme vous l'avez deviné, et je sais très bien qu'il ne m'aimera jamais comme moi je le fait.

Son regard devient très vague, mais il ne dit rien.

-Mais comment savez-vous ? Si vous le lui dîtes pas vous ne pourrez jamais en être sûr.

-Si, il n'aime personne. Pas même ses parents.

-Il est à Serpentard ?

-En plus. Vous imaginez vraiment quelqu'un comme ça tomber amoureux de moi ?

-C'est Malefoy ?

J'éclate de rire.

-Cette sale petite fouine ? J'admets qu'il a un joli cul, mais quand même …

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Potter ? Est-ce que …

-Fermez-la, je vais vous le dire.

Comme j'ai rien à perdre, je peux quand même lui rouler une pelle avant de partir pour le pôle nord, non ? J'attrape le col de sa robe à deux mains, plante son regard dans le mien et l'embrasse.

Il écarquille les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, les miens sont fermés. Je laisse passer tous mes sentiments dans ce baiser : ma frustration, ma tristesse et ma passion. Le baiser est fougueux, langoureux, rapide. Sans demander son avis, j'introduis ma langue dans sa bouche et caresse sensuellement la sienne. J'aime son goût, c'est quelque chose de naturel, comme une plante, mais c'est très doux. Soudain, je rouvre les yeux. Il répond ! Il répond à mon baiser !

Je m'arrache de ses lèvres et le regarde. Sa main remonte le long de mon cou, doucement, et se pose sur ma joue.

-Petit Gryfondor stupide. As-tu seulement la moindre idée depuis combien de temps j'espère ce moment ?

Je ne réponds pas, je n'ai pas le temps, il reprend ma bouche avec fougue. Ses deux mains sont sur mon visage, les miennes dans son dos. Nos langues se livrent à un combat brutal pour la domination, mais j'abandonne bien vite, le laissant mener la danse, trop heureux de ce qui m'arrive. Je l'attire encore plus contre moi, de façon à se que nos corps soient étroitement collés et recule pour m'asseoir sur la table.

Nous nous séparons à regrets, et je réponds à sa question muette par un « Vas-y » à peine audible, mais pleins de promesses. Il n'attend pas une seconde, il se jette sur mon cou qu'il parsème de petits baisers et commence à un magnifique suçon.

Mes lèvres sont entrouvertes et je respire profondément, de plus en plus laborieusement, tandis que je détache les boutons de sa robe. Lui, il a déjà finit de déboutonner ma chemise et ses mains tracent des sentiers imaginaires sur mon torse et mon ventre, effleurant du bout des doigts mes tétons, me faisant arquer à chaque fois.

J'ai enfin réussi à lui ôter son haut. Son torse est blanc et imberbe, sa musculature est fine, sa peau douce mais tout de même barrée de quelques cicatrices … Il est beau.

Sa bouche a enfin quittée mon cou, me laissant plusieurs marques, pour descendre plus bas, mordillant mes petits boutons de chairs dressés. Il est comme la flamme d'une bougie : partout où il passe, ma peau devient brûlante, un simple effleurement m'embrase.

Nos respirations sont de plus en plus laborieuses, les gémissements traversent la barrière de mes lèvres malgré moi.

Ses mains ne sont pas restées inactive, elles ont dégrafées mon pantalon qui est maintenant au sol, me laissant dans un boxer bleu marine. Elles caressent mes jambes et mes cuisses tout en prenant soin de ne pas toucher mon désir, me torturant. Elles commencent enfin à faire glisser mon sous-vêtement, libérant mon sexe gorgé de sang. Il arrête de m'embrasser, il me regarde dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ?

Je déglutit difficilement, lui aussi a le souffle court. Rapidement, je lui enlève son pantalon, et il est enfin nu devant moi. Je l'embrasse et lui murmure à l'oreille.

-Je te veux en moi, Severus.

J'agrémente mes paroles d'une petite morsure au lobe et je me retourne pour être dos à lui. Il m'embrasse la nuque.

-Tu es sûr ?

-J'attends depuis trop longtemps.

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois et me présente deux doigts que j'happe immédiatement et suce goulûment. Une fois qu'ils sont bien lubrifiés, Severus en introduit un en moi.

Cela ne fait pas mal, c'est juste bizarre, mais en même temps très excitant. Soudain, un deuxième doigt rentre, mais là, ça fait mal. La douleur est vive et cuisante, et je ne peux retenir un gémissement.

-Ca va ? Tu veux que j'arrêtes ?

-Non. Attends …

Je respire du mieux que je peux et m'habitue peu à peu à cette présence. Finalement, la douleur diaprait et il commence un mouvement de va et vien. C'est bon, c'est tellement bon ! Inconsciemment, mes hanches accompagnent le mouvement et je me mets à haleter.

Severus retire finalement ses doigts, m'arrachant un soupir de protestation, mais je sens son membre gonflé de désir contre moi. Doucement, il rentre, mais la douleur n'est pas trop présente. Par contre, le plaisir, lui, y est. Il commence alors des va et viens lents, s'enfonçant lentement en moi. A nouveau, mes hanches l'accompagnent, et bientôt, il accélère le rythme pour aller de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort. Tout ce qui sort de ma bouches sont des gémissements, des halètements et il est dans le même état que moi. Soudain, il touche un point qui m'envoie une décharge électrique dans tout le corps, me faisant crier de plaisir. Je n'en peux plus de crier, tout est confus, il crie mon nom.

En un dernier coup, je me libère, criant son nom, et il vient peu après moi.

Cet effort nous laisse pantelant tous les deux, mais jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien. Il se retire de moi et je me retourne face à lui.

Il m'entraîne dans une autre pièce et je comprends que se sont ses appartements. La pièce est grande, une cheminée où brûle un doux feu est au mur, un tapis et deux fauteuils en face, pas loin se trouve un bureau de bois et une bibliothèque remplie de livres. Dans le fond, je devine une porte qui donne sur la salle de bains et dans un coin, un grand lit double aux draps rouges. La décoration est de bon goût, chaleureuse, totalement le contraire de ce qu'il paraît être.

Il m'entraîne vers le lit où je me glisse sous les couvertures pour me blottir ensuite contre lui.

-Depuis combien de temps alors ? je lui demande.

-Environ un an et demi. Quand tu étais triste après la mort de Black.

Je ne réponds rien.

-Je ne t'ai plus vu comme un gamin insupportable et imbu de sa personne, mais comme un jeune homme que le destin avait choisi pour endurer toutes les misères de la terre. Je suis devenu plus attentif à ce que tu ressentais, et je suis tombé amoureux du vrai Harry, pas celui qui était destiné à sauver le monde. Et toi ?

-Quand tu m'as consoler lors de ma crise d'il y a quelques mois. A ce moment, je croyais avoir compris que tu étais le seul à t'intéresser à moi, mais même maintenant, alors que je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, je me sens heureux quand tu parles et quand tu me sers dans tes bras.

Il raffermit sa prise sur moi et plonge son nez dans mes cheveux.

Peu de temps après, nous nous sommes endormis.

Après la remise des diplômes, je suis aller m'installer avec Severus dans une maison de style victorienne à Londres. Il est resté professeurs de Potions, et moi je suis devenu écrivains. Me pensées plutôt … singulières et mon humour parfois rejoint par celui de Severus ont faits mon succès. Tous mes amis ont plus ou moins acceptés le fait que j'aimais l'ancien tirant du cours de potion, et je n'ai absolument pas perdu contact avec Ron et Hermione malgré leur famille et leur métier.

Finalement, l'amour c'est vrai que c'est incroyable. Parfois ça peut être un peu chiant, mais au final, ma vie n'a jamais été plus belle et je suis tout à fait heureux.

Alors ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Super ? A chier ? Vos commentaires, please.


End file.
